нaвlaмe en ιтalιano
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Que Antonino aprendiera italiano puso a pensar a Romano la importancia de lo que había entre ellos. Llegando a la conclusión de que lo que habia era algo importante. Mas que los tomates, con una ultima petición: Dammi un bacio Amore . Shonen ai.


**Hola~ Un gusto, soy nueva en los fanfics de Hetalia, y no tengo mucha experiencia en estos, pero eh hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo decente~**

**Pedido de Sara-chan por ende dedicado a ella**

**Declaimer: Hatalia Axis Power no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores. Si fuera mío se lo regalaría a Sara-chan y Ai-chan para que hicieran lo que desearan… pero como no tengo ni papel de envoltura… soñar es gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Shonen ai**

**Comedia de calidad dudusa**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Faltas de ortografía**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>нaвlaмe en ιтalιano<p>

Antonio, mejor conocido como España se encontraba muy ocupado trabajando su amado huerto de tomates. Adoraba su trabajo ahí, todos eran rojitos y brillantes… nada podía hacerlo más feliz, tal vez solo una cosa… Romano.

-¡Antonio!- hablando del rey de roma y el primero que se asoma.

-¡Romano! ¡Eres tú! ¡Has venido a visitarme!- exclamo el de orbes verdes muy emocionado ante la idea.

-¡Tsk! No te ilusiones, solo eh venido por que Alemania tiene a mi hermano nuevamente…-Dijo Lovino con tono furioso.

-Oh lo siento Amore~- expreso Antonio desanimadamente.

-¿Amore~?- pregunto asombrado Romano al escuchar su idioma saliendo de los labios del otro.

-¿Sí?- respondió Antonio con otra pregunta creyendo que su amado Italia lo llamaba con la misma palabra.

-¿Por qué me llamas Amore~?

-Por qué Ti amo~

-¿Desde cuándo sabes Italiano, mi italiano?- pregunto Romano asombrado por tal detalle. Pues él creía que España jamás le comprendería.

-Desde que supe que te amaba-respondía con total sinceridad, sin pudor alguno.

Romano no respondió después de eso, solo se sonrojo violentamente. España sonrió al ver las reacciones que le causaba a Italia, pero ver ese color carmesí en sus mejillas le recordó sus amados tomates que lo esperaban el en esas tierras buenas y fértiles que estaban tras él, esperando ser regadas. Le dio la espalada a Romano y siguió su labor con aquellas frutas tan adoradas por él.

-¡Tomates! ¡Tomates! ¡Tomates!-cantaba Antonio feliz de tener sus dos cosas más amadas en su casa.

Italia por otra parte tenía la mente hecha un desastre ¡¿Por qué España sabia italiano por el? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Acaso España estaba haciendo lo que Alemania hacía por veneciano? ¿Entonces Alemania si sentía algo por su hermano? ¿Antonio lo quería más que a sus tomates?

Y pensó en su hermano que muy feliz le había contado que Alemania le había cocinado pasta y patatas solo para él. ¿Acaso era lo mismo que España había hecho por él? Porque realmente se sentí muy feliz de saber que esa persona a quien admitía amaba se había interesado en algo importante para su nación y sus gustos.

Cuando por fin su batalla mental termino pudo sonreír libremente y con paso seguro se dirigió a España.

-Veremos si has aprendido bien el italiano Antonio.

-¡Claro! ¡Pregunta lo que quieras Amore~!

-¿Cosa ti piase di più di me? (¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?)- pregunto con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Sabía que no debía preguntas, pero ansiaba saber esa respuesta.

-Mi piace il tuo carattere e di avere ricciolo (Me encanta tu carácter y ese rizo que tienes)-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y sin darle oportunidad a preguntar otra cosa se acercó a Romano tomo su característico rulo para después jalarlo cariñosamente.

-¡Chigi! ¡No me jales que me gusta!- recordemos que según se sabe en ese lado está la zona erógena de Romano.

-Solo parare con una condición-trato de negociar Antonio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dammi un bacio Amore~ (Dame un beso Amor)- le susurró al oído derecho con un tono algo insinuante a cosas pervertidas.

-Ti amo- murmuro antes de juntar sus labios con los del otro en un beso placido y tranquilo, pero no por eso menos lleno de todos esos sentimientos que tienen uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa~ lo se fue corto, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo u_u pero fue todo lo que salió de la azotea (¿?)<strong>

**Sarah-chan espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por ser de mis más grande amigas!**

**¿Merezco comentarios? Soy principiante en esta serie, no sean duras y háganme feliz con reviews para que vuelva xD**

**"A manudo, el sepulcro encierra sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
